Stargate: Chronicles of Azeroth
by Evident Disaster
Summary: A small fleet of ships from Atlantis arrive in an strange mystical reality when a mission on the hunt for Genii leader Augustus Kolya goes horribly wrong. The Atlantis expedition now stranded in this new reality must find a way back, but also take the time to explore the world of Azeroth. Join Sheppard, Carter and others in their adventures. Slightly AU. CH1, rating may change.


Stargate: Chronicles of Azeroth

XXXXX

AN: I believed that this would have been a good idea for a new fanfic, also Warcraft was constantly referenced in Stargate as to why no one bothered to make a good and proper fanfic about it, and I have run out of other ideas for fics at the moment. So yeah enjoy the geeky fantasy crossover, however it may end.

XXXXX

CH1: Skyfall

XXXXX

Date: 21/2/2011

Time: 11:18 AM [TST] (Terran Standard Time)

Location: Pegasus Galaxy- Argus Cluster- Proxy III -7th planet

Carter stared out into open void laid before her; it was sight which in her opinion would never cease to grow old, it was a sight which she appreciated since she was very young, her hopes and dreams of coming out here motivated her to do so much to reach for the stars. And here she was, years later and in the prime of her life, a life spent well in her own opinion.

But amidst of being able to go into space, she found other things, a sense of duty which needed to be fulfilled, primarily the protection of the human race and the betterment of mankind. The years which she had spent in service of the US military's top secret Stargate program and then becoming part of the United Earth Federation, had taught her a lot about the universe.

Nothing was as it seemed, that much she had figured out on her own, the universe was so much greater, so much more vibrant, and yet so dangerous. Having been one of the first few people to step into the galaxy via the Stargate, the universe was opened up to a variety of experiences, some of them rather unpleasant and others, things she would remember till the end of her days.

However, there was still much to see, hear, and do. Time wasn't going to stop for her or the rest of the damn universe, at least not unless she activated the temporal displacement generator that the Asgard gave her, but she wasn't as keen to do that again. As she gazed into the vastness of space, her attention was drawn back to reality.

She had a ship to run. Turning about face to see what the crew was doing, she was pleased to see everyone going about their business, standing to attention, prepared for what was to come. She walked back to her seat as various technicians, crewmen and personnel walked about their business.

As she reached her seat, she was greeted by a familiar face. "Good to see you're in a humble mood today General Carter." A woman clad in a white shirt and black pants said as she materialized from a flash of light.

Carter looked at the materialised woman and replied curtly with a raised eyebrow and a curious tone. "I'm in a good mood when I get a chance to relax myself, or I'd probably go insane from the daily routine Amanda." She replied with a small chuckle.

"That I can understand, but it's time for a progress report ma'am." Amanda the Artificial Intelligence of the 'Rising Dawn' Arcturus class heavy cruiser stated. The artificial intelligence didn't waste any time bringing up a holographic image before the General of the current progress of their deployed teams.

"So what's the situation?" Carter inquired aptly as she did a quick overview of the current positions of her teams on the ground.

Amanda composed herself and shrunk down to a palm sized image whilst bringing up an array of images of the ground team's movements and recorded pictorials of the operation being undertaken.  
"All 12 teams report that they're almost in position, they've minimized their detection, however they couldn't avoid the Genii guards at each critical location and have had to silence as many as they could. It won't be long before the guards back in the main chamber begin to wonder why their fellow soldiers have gone silent." Amanda summarized.

"Well it won't be much of a problem, there's still time before the teams reach their objectives and from there, it'll be up to Delta, Epsilon and Theta teams to deal with Kolya and his men, at least that's what should happen, before they begin to raise the alarm." Carter said thoughtfully.

"That is a rather optimistic outlook, considering that the Genii and Lucian alliance forces happen to be occupying the same space in such a complex labyrinth of tunnels. I doubt that the Lucian forces haven't dropped their guard just yet, they've grown to fear the capabilities of the UEF Forces of course, the past 3 years should have been clear enough." Amanda added.

"I never said that this was going to be easy, I said that the teams would reach their objectives in time to execute their attack, how it goes down, I'll be putting my luck on Sheppard and his team along with Jonathan's to get this done quickly and hopefully without risking too much." Carter said whilst carefully looking over the movement of the teams.

The blonde haired woman was anxious at least inwardly, the operation was almost underway, and phase 2 was set to begin as soon as the teams reached their position, what happened next; well it was in favour of them. She just hoped that the Lucian Alliance hadn't brought any nasty surprises like last time.

Also there was the fact that Kolya was involved in this as well; there was no telling what could happen with that man. He usually had back up plans or some sort of insurance to deal with a number of things, though not always effective, it usually resulted in him escaping the grasp of the UEF Forces for the most part.

As time counted down, she waited patiently, there was little else to do now but wait until the fireworks begin, and after that, the Arcturus joined with its sister ship the Daedalus, Firestorm destroyer and the 4 wolf pack Tempest class corvettes begin their assault.

XXXXX

Time: 11:25 AM [TST]

Location: Proxy III -7th planet- catacombs

The silence of the catacombs was deafening, it doesn't matter if this place was located on a barren wasteland where no plant or animals lived, or the fact that this place was a crypt for the tens of thousands who were trying to escape the destruction of their world. It was disturbingly silent place; it was as if the walls of the tunnels were sucking the light from their flashlights and optical holo-vision.

It was an unknown factor, the whole place was definitely not somewhere that the team wanted to be, but this was the mission. To infiltrate the most unwelcoming place imaginable short of a Wraith Hive Cluster, the teams sent on this mission were expected to infiltrate and seek out and if possible apprehend/kill 3 known war criminals.

Augustus Kolya, Eridus Talev, Triton Ukoia, men who had been responsible for the deaths of millions across 2 galaxies, and had escaped judgement for the past years only by immaculate planning and bad luck. But now it seemed that things had changed in favour of the United Earth Federation and its allies.

A link to these men appeared in a rather unexpected form, the former wife of Triton had learnt of the location of their hideout by coincidence, she had spent some time with one of his high ranking lieutenants and stole his wallet along with the information about their location. It was a world located on the edge of controlled space, a place where even the Wraith don't bother going to.

It was perfect since the surface of this planet was a barren wasteland left dead after a failed attempt at terraforming thanks to the Wraith war which destroyed much of the Ancient's infrastructure and technology across the galaxy, rendering the machines which were supposed to give life to this world useless.

But it wasn't only that, most of the inhabitants who remained were trapped, with no means to escape, and their supplies running out, the inhabitants attempted to seek shelter in the tunnels below their cities; there they remained until they died. After the war ended, the Genii and some scavengers came along and took their stake in the world to use for their own purposes.

It wasn't going to last though, these catacombs will soon become the graves of these people just like its previous inhabitants. As the team came to an intersection, the marine at point raised his hand, the team suddenly froze, the man at point called over the team intercom. "Sir, motion tracker is detecting movement ahead."

The third man down moved forwards to the man in front. "Damn, thought we bypassed most of the patrols." He muttered over the intercom. It was then the man added. "I don't think that it's another patrol, from what my sensors are reading, there's a large cavern ahead, it seems likely we're at our location." The marine stated clearly.

The officer looked through the data link and saw what was coming up on the marine's sensors, a pair of guards moving at a brisk pace in the next corridor above the cavern. From what his ultra-sonic imaging was getting, these people were armed with standard assault rifles and a shotgun. It wasn't much to deal with, but they didn't want to wake the dead with a firefight this close to the main chamber.

"Delta 1-3, will take charge and eliminate the patrol. Delta 1-2 you go and assist." The commander ordered.

"Understood sir." They both acknowledged and moved from the team activating their stealth fields they faded out of sight.

The commander didn't need to wait long; the two best specialists of his team were good at this sort of thing. From his HUD he watched as they moved in to the patrol, the data link he had up showed how the two were going to deal with the patrol. Delta 1-3 moved into a position behind the two men, whilst Delta 1-2 using his molecular bonding pads climbed the wall of the passage and moved above.

Once in position, Delta 1-3 tapped both of the men from behind, both men twisted about, but they saw nothing, and then Delta 1-2 made his move. From above he let his molecular bonding pads release him and he dropped in on top of the two confused guards. Without any warning the two suddenly felt light headed as they realised knives sticking out from their bodies.

The two couldn't move or even scream thanks to the fact that the blades which Delta 1-2 were using were emitting a high electric pulse which both paralysed and killed, it was also capable of generating heat which cauterised any entry point to stop any blood from being spilled onto the ground. Once both men expired, Delta 1-2 and 1-3 cleared the bodies out from the corridor and pulled them back to where the team was.

"Good work, Delta, we make out move." Their commander said, he used hand signs for them to follow again and they proceeded with haste to the cavern ahead.

It wasn't long before they finally reached a vantage point above the large cavern. The place was crawling with Genii guards and non-coms; there was a noticeable difference though. The Lucian Alliance members who sat directly on the other side of the chamber were brewing in their usual fashion. Both sides were separated by a large stone pillar in the middle of the cavern which seemed to be emitting light from an unknown source of energy.

"This is Delta Actual; we are in position, over." He said over the com channel back to the other teams.

"This is Epsilon Actual; we are in position. Hey kid you ready?" A familiar voice cut in.

"Hey I'm supposed to be in my 50s. And yes I'm ready to get this party started, now will you shut up and provide support?" The young commander of Delta snapped back at his fellow officer.

"Sorry Jon I just tend to forget, but in all seriousness I still outrank you." His fellow deadpanned.

"I swear Sheppard I will spit in your next meal." The disgruntled teen muttered murderously.

"Gentlemen, please stick to the mission, all other teams have reported in, they're ready to execute. And keep in mind we have a 10 minute window of opportunity do not miss it." Amanda cut in over their coms.

"Sorry ma'am." Jonathan said in his false compassionate way.

"Right, sorry." Sheppard said as well.

Amanda was relaying all the orders from Carter who was just as frustrated with the two officers bickering. "Delta, Epsilon, do you have eyes on the HVTs?" (High Value Targets)

Jonathan and his team began to scan the chamber for the men they were looking for. Sheppard was scanning the other side carefully as well, but they seemed to only get one.  
"Only one is present. It's Kolya." Sheppard said darkly.

"Are you sure? We killed him twice before, I really don't want to do it again and again." Jon said dispassionately.

"Really funny, and yes I've done a full bio-scan, it's definitely him this time." Sheppard said as he looked over his nemesis.

Augustus Kolya, was a rather weathered looking man, he had various scars from his years as a commander in the Genii military. His dark hair had strands of grey forming, along with the greying scar on his face from when Sheppard rammed a combat knife into his face during a scuffle a few years back. That definitely brought back some memories alright.

The grizzled Genii leader looked thinner though, he had a more pronounced gut which had retracted after being on the run for so long. But his health wasn't getting better, it was clear that the man was reaching a certain point where he'd soon die simply from his condition. Ever since their last encounter, Kolya had said that he was succumbing to radiation poisoning, a cancerous tumour had formed in the back of his brain.

He was going to die regardless, but he was determined to get back at Sheppard, even going as far as joining hands with the Alliance of all people to do it. Of course this was pretty much going to be the last thing he ever does, he didn't look like he could put up much more of a fight. He had bags under his eyes, and it looked like he was taking some form of pain medication to cope.

After five minutes, the window was steadily coming to a close. They hoped to catch all of the members of the Lucian Alliance as well, but it seemed as though they were a no show.  
Jon sighed. "This is Delta Actual; the other HVTs are not present. Shall we continue with the mission?" He called over the channel.

Sam who was back on the ship couldn't think of a reason to stop at this point, their window was about to close soon, they had to make a move regardless. And Sheppard was voicing his opinion on the matter fairly clearly. "I say we take one of them out rather than none of them at all."

Sam gave in. "Very well, all teams are to proceed with mission, elimination of target priority is a go. All teams on the ground prepare to execute objectives in 30 seconds on my mark."

Delta moved from their position and took a stance ready to move into the cavern and clear it out; Jon at point primed a flash-bang along with the others of his team. From the other side Sheppard's team took firing positions, tracking the most apparent threats. Sheppard himself armed his grenade launcher with a fragmentation round. He intended to clear the room as quickly as possible.

Sam timed the attack to the second, she had the ship prepared to jump in and provide support whilst the rest of the teams on the ground attacked in the confusion. "In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Mark!"

In the cavern, the teams began their attack without hesitation. Jon watched as everything went into slow motion, from above he could see Sheppard pull his carbine down range and fire the 40mm into the largest concentration of Lucian Alliance troops. The grenade exited the barrel with a jet stream of fire trailing behind as the rocket propelled grenade hissed enticingly to meet its victims.

The troops lobbed in their flash-bangs at the same time, the silver and grey cylindrical grenades passed through the air spinning as they flung forwards into the cavern. The guards below who were on watch reacted in surprise, trying to get their weapons up at the attacking members of the USF Forces, but they never got beyond lifting their weapons.

Sheppard's marksmen put the men down before they had a chance to raise them, the guards screamed in agony as hyper velocity shots punctured them from various directions. One who turned to face Delta had his head blown clean into a bloody mist. It was such a rush this feeling of battle, which ended shortly when the grenades went off.

"GO!" Jon shouted as everything caught up with him.

His team was up and at them, their guns trained on the nearest hostile and began pumping out rounds, he counted 3 hostiles in his sights and shredded them with his AR, shorts bursts of anti-personnel hollow point rounds made short work of their flesh and blood. Their bodies spilled outwards as the bullets passed through them.

But he didn't stop, the next person who got into his sights was a young Genii trooper who tried to bring to bear a shotgun, Jon put a round through his throat; unfortunately the young man didn't die immediately as the bullet blew a hole through his neck and left him bleeding profusely on the ground.

Jon didn't think to witness the death of the young man as he ordered his team.  
"We're moving down."

Delta jumped down from their position, covering each other as they moved down, the number of hostiles in the chamber had been drastically reduced, but still those who remained seemed determined to fight to the death. From the other side of the cavern, he could see an agitated Kolya, issuing orders to frightened Genii troopers.

They didn't last particularly long as Sheppard's team made themselves known and began to rapidly carve to pieces the Genii troopers with their gauss guns. The troops felt one by one, but it was Jon who took the killing shot for the priority target in his sights, Kolya was busy looking at Jon with a face of absolute spite, too busy being distracted he didn't see the sudden burst from Jon's rifle as a 7.62mm passed through his chest at non-hyper velocity speeds.

The man dropped to the ground bleeding and shouting something which Jon couldn't hear over the gunfire, but the rest of his men were finished by Sheppard's team who joined Delta on the ground of the cavern. Jon and his team checked that all Genii and Lucian troops were dead before reporting in.  
"Delta Actual reporting, HVT is down, I repeat HVT is down."

The cavern began to shake as the USF Forces fleet arrived in system.  
"We receive Delta Actual, we've begun our mop up operation, and all other teams have succeeded with their objectives and are moving to their extraction points."

"I copy; we just have one last bit of business to attend to." He said as he turned back to Sheppard who was walking slowly to the body of Kolya.

XXXXX

Above the planet, the fleets of the Genii and the Lucian Alliance Faction were patrolling as per their planned routine as they guarded the planet from any intruders who would dare to attack. However being left here for months without anyone attack, had left them in a state of complacency, so the arrival of the 'Rising Dawn' and its fleet was definitely a surprise.

Carter had counted on the Lucian and Genii to have dropped their guards since they had lost majority of their more trained, experienced, and skilled personnel when the USFF had destroyed their primary capitals and recruitment facilities across the galaxy. There weren't enough of them left to comeback as a major threat. A troublesome faction which had caused lots of deaths through their actions, the Lucian Alliance had been steadily forced to lower the bar during their recruitment process and thus began to create a problem in its own right.

As the USFF fleet appeared from hyperspace, they opened up with a full barrage of hellfire missiles, void wake torpedoes and a wall of tungsten which were fired from the various rail batteries on each ship. But the coup de grace was the main cannons on the 'Rising Dawn' and the 'Daedalus', both ships fired their heavy plasma cannons and the 'Rising Dawn's' NOVA Lance.

The NOVA Lance was a particle cannon which fired an enormous burst of energy in the form of a beam which could travel immense distances, but also vaporize anything which happens to be in its path. The beam was so bright, that it was said that it was like a supernova. The initial beam sliced through the enemy fleet like butter.

5 ships were destroyed in an instant whilst half a dozen were damaged in some way shape or form by the blast and the immense gravimetric distortion created by the beam. The rest of the fleet began their assault in a similar fashion laying down wave after wave of attacks, missiles and torpedoes followed by directed beam blasts from their cannons.

The plethora of weapons being used definitely worked to throw the two fleets into chaos and since neither side had any command over the other's fleet, both Genii and Lucian forces began to try and form separate formations in close proximity. This quickly proved disastrous as the fleets nearly collided with one another trying to make a formation whilst still being assaulted by the USFF fleet.

Carter watched as the two fleets scrambled away as their formations broke to pieces under the combined firepower of the 'Daedalus' and the 'Rising Dawn's' main guns. It wasn't long before they had achieved superiority above the planet when they received word from Delta that their target had been neutralized.

But something seemed off, things were going smoothly, rather too smoothly. Operations had their ups and downs, but it was surprising that the Genii and Lucian Alliance fleets would both begin their withdrawal so quickly. It was then she received word from Amanda.  
"General!"

XXXXX

Sheppard stepped carefully past the scattered corpses of Genii and Lucian troops; he finally reached the clutter of bodies which were once Kolya's personal retinue. Their decimated bodies a clear example of Sheppard's determination at vengeance against the man who had taken so much from him.

Kolya wasn't dead just yet, the bullet which Jon had fired was intended to grievously wound Kolya not outright kill him, there was still one last thing Sheppard wanted to do before Kolya died. He met the man as he gripped the side of the entry wound. The grizzled face bringing back some unpleasant memories of their earlier encounters.  
"So it's come to this hasn't it?"

Kolya managed to cough out some blood before stating.  
"Yes it is this is my end."

"You know how much effort it took to get to you?" Sheppard asked the man dying before him.

"Quite a lot I'd assume." He smiled as a trickle of blood spilled from his mouth.

"But now, I can safely say, it's over." Sheppard said as he drew his hand gun to finish the job.

"It is, but you and I aren't finished just yet..." The former Genii leader coughed through his gritted teeth as he slowly bled out.

It was then the attention of the marines was drawn to the centre of the room, the stone pillar which had sat in the middle of the room began to rumble, and before they knew it, it moved on its own, twisting and turning. The large pillar began to rise as it twisted upwards, shaking everything in the room as it moved.

The marines didn't break as they continued to fight, but the sight of the moving pillar was distracting, Sheppard carefully analysed what he was looking at, as the pillar rose higher and higher, he could see what was pushing it upwards. Beneath the stone was large number of clear crystal like panes and joints which were connected to the pillar, each brightly resonating light from the core centre.

"I'll see you in hell." Kolya smiled one last time before he died.

It was a mesmerising sight; the vibrant light pulsed up the core centre as it moved the whole pillar. Sheppard wasn't entirely sure of what to make of it. But whatever Kolya had meant by his words, this thing wasn't good news. "Everyone out!" Sheppard yelled over the coms. The teams responded in unison and began to make a tactical withdrawal whilst clearing the passages from the cavern to their extraction point.

As they moved out, Sheppard had no reason to hide their presence on the world; he switched to an open channel and contacted the 'Rising Dawn' in orbit. "'Rising Dawn', this is Sheppard we've got a problem." He yelled over the roar of the battle still ongoing as he made his way out of the chamber with his squad.

Carter on the other end received the communications and replied. "Colonel what's going on down there? We're picking up tremendous amounts of subspace energy concentrating in the primary chamber." Carter asked in a near demanding tone.

"That's the problem, Kolya knew we'd get to him, he left us a little going away present before he died. The chamber's been rigged with an ancient power source on overload and tied to some sort of hyperspace drive that they ripped from a traveller's ship. Whatever they plan to do its going to be ugly!" He said in a hurry as the teams began to rush to their planned transportation points.

Carter understood the situation and issued orders to the fleet.  
"Amanda, get the fleet into formation above the site I want to get clean transportation locks as soon as possible, and prepare for an immediate departure, begin plotting fleet jump point to anywhere but here." Carter ordered as she began to run through the numbers.

The AI nodded and added. "Of course, issuing commands, preparing for immediate hyperspace jump after we grab the teams off the planet so we can all die together." She said in a cheerfully sarcastic tone.

Eli then came over the intercom.  
"General Carter I've got a calculation on the critical overload of the drive Sheppard was talking about we have less than 4 minutes before they go critical. I don't know how fast Sheppard is at navigating that place, but he'd better make it within 3 minutes or we're all going to… well actually I have no idea what would happen at this point in time." Eli said with a confused shrug.

"Well I don't intend to find out Eli, focus on getting Sheppard and the others back aboard the Arcturus first, after that, we can discuss hyperspace physics later." Carter said jauntily.

It was then Amanda alerted Carter. "Ma'am multiple enemy vessels are leaving the surface, counting 2 motherships and a number of transport vessels." The AI stated as it calculated the movement of the ships exiting.

"That's probably the remaining Lucian Alliance leaders. Damn it." Carter muttered as she saw the cluster of ships on the other side of the planet making a hasty getaway into hyperspace.

Back on the planet, Sheppard and Jon made their way to their extraction point while avoiding falling debris and blocked corridors, navigating through the millennia old maze was quite an effort, something even the USF Forces have had years of experience since they had done this on various worlds. Even though these sorts of things get really repetitive and tiresome, the teams had a good sense of direction on their way to the extraction point.

"Gentlemen you have 2 minutes remaining for extraction." Amanda chimed over their coms.

Sheppard and Jon both cursed under their breaths as they finally reached the level above, they made a right turn past a blocked corridor and entered into a large antechamber which had once a large dome ceiling. The ceiling had long collapsed and had revealed sunlight above, a large shaft travelled upwards to the surface.

"This is Delta and Epsilon teams, we're here." Jon practically yelled as they finally arrived.

Amanda back on the ship understood and immediately beamed them to the ship. "Transportation in progress. General might I suggest-." She was about to ask to jump to hyperspace but the General gave her response instinctively without pause.

"Just fly damn it." Sam cut over the AI.

"Understood beginning jump." Amanda said as she pulled the ship from the orbit of the planet and as quickly as possible in the direction of open space.

However as they were about to jump, the 'Rising Dawn' was shaken by a shockwave, on board the ship. Jon and Sheppard grabbed the bulkheads of the ship trying to stabilize themselves as the ship shuddered. "Amanda what was that?" Jon asked over his coms.

Amanda responded in an agitated fashion. "We're experiencing some turbulence, please brace yourselves for hyperspace gentlemen." She aptly said as another shockwave passed.

Back on the bridge the crew were having difficulty staying upright as the shockwave passed. Carter was looking rather peeved about now. "Damn it, Amanda how long till we get clear?" She asked the AI.

The AI responded. "We're almost clear, jump in 8 seconds." She said as the FTL drive charged.

"Another shockwave, multi-fold by 20, approaching within 7 seconds." One of the sensor officers got over the coms.

Eli managed to cut over the mess of chatter with an urgent message.  
"General, these gravitational waves, they're not just shockwaves passing through as energy, they're pulses of subspace which are following behind like ripples. I'm calculating an exponential increase in intensity by a multiplication of 5."

"We'll take that risk." Carter cut over the young scientist.

Amanda then announced. "Hyperspace jump now!"

Before the fleet of ships, a subspace event horizon opened clearly, the ships poured forth into the folds of hyperspace. But not before the last shockwave followed them through. The ships were knocked forwards violently as they entered into hyperspace. On the 'Rising Dawn' the crew were tossed around violently as the ship shook from the last impact of the dying throes of the world behind them.

Carter could only feel the ship shuddering, lights flickering, crewmen shouting out things which she could no longer hear from the noise of the chaos caused by the shockwave. But from what the crew was shouting, it sounded like hell had just broken loose across the ship. There wasn't much else but to wait it out.

Carter lost consciousness as she stared into the destabilised hyperspace window ahead of them, its green aura rippling with intensity, light blinding her sight. And then she suddenly felt nothing.

XXXXX

Date: 21/2/2011

Time: 12:22 PM [TST] (Reinitialised Time)

Location: Unknown

The wail of sirens was the first thing that could be heard over the groans of the bridge crew on the 'Rising Dawn', Carter's eyes cracked open only to be meet with a blinding amount of light. "General Carter, please don't move too quickly." She felt the touch of a medic grasping her chin as he used his pen light to check her responses.

The medic was one of Cassandra's subordinates from the 8th medical wing of the ship; he had a mobile medical scanner on hand checking her vitals. "Okay looks like responses are sound, you seem to be suffering a minor concussion from our bumpy ride, but that's not a problem." He said as he removed a medical tool from his case. "Here this is for the concussion." He said as he pulled a glowing neural pulse stimulator up to her forehead and gently pressed it.

In a matter of moments Carter's headache suddenly subsided and she felt a lot better. She managed to ask. "What's going on?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead where the medic had applied the neural pulse stimulator.

"Nothing much ma'am, we've come out of hyperspace about 20 minutes ago according to the ship's internal clock. Those in the medical wing managed to come about five minutes after we came through, from what I'm getting on the emergency medical channel we've got a few wounded from our transition. Thankfully no one has died." He said as he packed his things away and got to the next patient across the bridge.

Carter readjusted herself in her command chair and finally got a good look around her bridge, there were plenty of crewmen wandering around checking systems, a few were nursing bruises and bumps, one person had burns from what looked like an overloaded console. But aside from that, the bridge didn't look worse for wear considering everything.

She tapped her chair console and brought up her connection to Amanda, she hoped the AI hadn't been crippled from the effects of their sudden transition back from hyperspace. "Amanda, are you there?" She called over the direct line.

It took a moment but a fuzzy noise was all that she could hear. "Amanda, are you still operational?" She repeated.

This time she got a better response.  
"I'm here, but it seems as though the bridge holo-emitters are currently offline, I cannot materialize at the moment."

Sam understood well enough.  
"I just woke up, how's the status of the ship?" She inquired.

Amanda took a moment to compile the necessary data.  
"Current status of the 'Rising Dawn' is operational, but we've taken extensive amounts of damage to our engines are probably going to need an overhaul. Outer hull has taken a lot of stress from our trip through hyperspace. Shields are at currently half strength, most of the damage is currently internal, mainly conduits, and circuitry across the ship have overloaded quite severely. As for the fleet itself, I've got reports of similar damage from the 'Daedalus' and our 'Tempest' class escorts." She summarised.

Carter could see that this was not the best situation to be in.  
"How's the crew?"

"Not bad to be honest, people seemed more focused on getting the ship back to operational standard rather than be bothered about anything else. Though Jonathan and Sheppard are making their way to you from the lower transporter bays, they both sounded concerned about your health." Amanda stated with a hint of cheekiness.

Sam couldn't really be bothered to chastise the AI and simply sighed.  
"Right. Amanda, what is our current coordinates? Are still in proximity of the Proxia system?" She asked.

There was a sudden pause as Amanda went to check, but it also seemed as though the AI was preoccupied. She came back on the intercom and reported in. "Sorry ma'am current sensors are offline, I'm barely getting anything through our secondary, but from what I got prior to our exit through hyperspace we exited not at our intended destination."

At that moment Sheppard and Jon arrived at the bridge, both of them were still in their combat suits but had their helmets off. They greeted Carter as they strolled in.  
"General." Sheppard said as he arrived.

"Gentlemen, good to see you're both doing well." Carter said as she greeted the two marine officers.

Sheppard shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's probably not one of our most glamorous escapes in history."

"You're kidding right? What about what happened on-." Jon was silenced by Sheppard who threw him a look. "We never talk about that incident ever again Jon, remember?"

"Right." Jon rolled his eyes as his counterpart was still disgruntled about that fiasco a few years back.

"If you're done reminiscing about past screw ups maybe you'd like to hear me out before declaring the worst fail we've ever had?" Amanda jived from the other side of the com.

Sheppard asked aloud. "What could possibly be worse?"

It was then Eli, the mathematician and engineer who called over the coms.  
"Uh guys I just got main power functioning properly." He said as the light suddenly returned to normal and the sirens suddenly stopped. "I think I have some bad news." He continued.

Sam had a concerned look on her face, she then asked. "What's the bad news?"

"I've just got main sensors back online, and from what I can see, we're not in the Pegasus galaxy anymore." He said aptly and calmly.

"Exactly what I was about to say." Amanda commented.

Jon and Sheppard both looked at each other with equally worried expressions. Sam asked.  
"Where are we then?"

Amanda and Eli both seemed to close the line and chat amongst themselves before they returned a minute later. "We don't know." They both said in unison.

"Excuse me?" Jon exclaimed as Sheppard and Sam's expressions turned sour.

"We have no recorded data on this region of the universe if you could even call it that, I've just gone over our database from the Ancients record of stars, and our own categorized charts to this date. None of them match what we're seeing." Eli said as he checked over the details of the charts again. "No none of these stars are anywhere in our records."

Sam then asked. "Could there be a malfunction with the sensors?"

"Both our secondary and primary sensors plus the subspace navigational charts? I highly doubt that ma'am." Eli said honestly.

Sheppard muttered something under his breath which sounded like a cuss, but Jon then asked.  
"Wait, where the hell are we then?"

It took Eli and Amanda a moment to respond.  
"We're currently located in a star system with one planet, two moons and nothing else of significance in sight, aside from a lot of ambient energy readings everywhere."

"Wonderful, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere without any idea where we might be." Jon said to himself.

"Stow it Major." Sheppard snapped at his counterpart.

Sam decided to take action.  
"Amanda is the planet in this star system; does it have a breathable atmosphere?" She inquired.

Amanda took a moment to reply. "Yes, at least from what our sensors are receiving, the planet has a breathable atmosphere; the temperature recorded should be much like that of Earth, there are large continents and various landmasses visible. But I'm having some difficulty getting precise readings."

Sam had an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by 'difficulty'?" She asked.

Eli was the one who answered for the AI.  
"Ma'am I'm getting the same problem, sensors can only get so many readings, but from what I can gather, the planet has an irregular amount of energy bleeding off. It's like nothing ever recorded, but the effect is clear, it's messing with the ship's sensors. Amanda and I can't ascertain what's on the planet precisely." The young man said as he searched for a means of overcoming the difficulties.

"So much for the millions of credits put into developing start of the art sensors." Sheppard said aloud.

Sam gave him a sharp look, which he turned away whistling to avoid being glared at. Carter made a suggestion.  
"How about sending down an atmospheric capable drone?"

Eli thought about it and replied. "That might be for the best, aside from sending in a team onto the planet itself."

"Hey, we just got back from our last planet run; I don't think we want to go again." Sheppard objected to Eli's thoughtful suggestion.

Sam stated. "I think we better send the drone first. If things don't work out, we send in a team."

"If its fine with you ma'am I volunteer my own men and Sheppard's." Jon said aptly.

Sheppard looked at Jon and asked. "You love to make me look like an ass don't you?"

"Don't worry, it's not like we've done this song and dance before, besides, we're still suited up remember?" He gestured to both of them still in gear.

The two of them turned back to Sam who had Amanda prepare a drone for launch. "Drone is exiting from lower hangar bay 18." Amanda announced.

They turned to see the bridge's large console display come to life as it tracked the drone through space as it made its way to the planet. Jon asked to Amanda. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not long the drone's get catapulted from the hangar via a mass linear driver; it should reach the planet it in record time, as for actually recording, that might take a while longer." Amanda replied as she continued to receive telemetry from the drone.

Eli then cut in. "Drone's entering the atmosphere. And General?" Eli asked Carter.

"What is it?" Sam said.

"I'm recording a high level of energy, dispersal is unknown, this effect, I'm not sure but I think this is what's causing our sensor jamming problems. I think-." Eli never finished his statement.

"Ma'am, I'm having difficulty controlling the drone, control nodes are not responding anymore, sensor telemetry is still coming through but the drone is ballistic." Amanda alerted them.

"I knew this would happen." Sheppard grumbled.

"Quiet." Jon chastised his comrade.

They watched as the drone's projected trajectory slowly pitched into a nose dive, from what they could tell it was heading in a north westerly direction, its speed was at Mach 5, and it wasn't slowing down. Amanda tried to send some commands to regain control but nothing seemed to work.  
"Sorry ma'am I can't regain control, this is tricky, whatever's causing this jamming has cut controls from me." She said as they watched the drone finally begin to descend to the surface of the planet.

Eli then announced. "I'm receiving parts of the sensory readings, there's plenty to go through."

And then the drone hit the ground. "Now there's nothing." Eli announced in a disappointed fashion.

"Figures, a planet which fries any technology we try to use on it." Sam said to herself.

"Right as if we needed any more of those." Sheppard recalled his past experience.

Jon then cheerfully added. "Well look on the bright side, we don't need to go change again now do we?"

Sam asked to Eli. "Eli, how's the surface of the planet looking?"

"I've got a bit of data here, mostly basic stuff. The drone passed over the large western continent of the planet, which brought a lot of data, a number of recorded life forms, plants, animals. In terms of harmful bacteria and such, I don't there's anything we should be worried about." He responded as he looked through the recorded data.

Sam thought about this for a moment, her options were really limited in this current situation; there was a planet with life and a rather unusual condition for causing electronic problems for their machinery. "Amanda, do you think that this planetary condition might cause for any team we send by gunship, dangerous?" Sam asked.

The AI took a moment to contemplate this scenario.  
"There is a small chance, but the controls on the drone were functional, they were just not receiving commands from me. If this was a manned flight I doubt that it would have crashed. Well at least not like this." She replied.

"I gotta agree with Amanda on this one, the drone's recorded data indicates that the drone seemed to stop receiving the commands from Amanda. If a manned flight had gone down, it's doubtful they'd have suffered the same problems." Eli said optimistically.

"Why do I get a feeling we're going to have to do something simple that quickly becomes unpredictably complicated?" Sheppard asked Jon.

Jon replied cheerfully. "Well that's just it; it's always like that now isn't it?"

Carter cut into their little talk and decided on what to do.  
"Well it looks like we haven't got much of a choice. Gentlemen, I'd like you to take a pair CV-25 gunship along with a platoon, select your men from your own battalions, preferably those who have experience in forest terrain. I want you to recover that drone, and do it quickly and quietly. We don't need to draw any attention to a mess already made." Carter ordered the two of them.

"Understood ma'am." They both said in unison with salutes.

"Good luck, and please keep me posted on any developments." Sam said as she dismissed them.

XXXXX

Somewhere else…

It was a quiet night in Ashenvale Forest, which is rather rare nowadays, the turmoil of the age had only begun, and battles were being waged across the world between the forces of good and evil. However it can be said not all battles are necessarily good or evil, they might sometimes be conflicts of interest and others of politics.

The initial reason for the chaos in Ashenvale is the latter, the forest is a rich source of timber for those who want and need it, even though there are those who don't want the region deforested and their lands ruined. The territorial conflict had been only worsening since the time the foreigners of the far eastern continent had arrived.

The Burning Legion's attack on the world, and the great battle at Mt Hyjal, there's a lot to keep in mind, so much to remember. The roots of conflict go back centuries if not millennia; however the conflicts of today seem less substantial. Though this was soon to change…

It was past midnight when the sentinel guard had been alerted to a large group of Satyrs moving through the forest, a caravan of humans had been the first to spot them as they travelled by a road near the town. This news had sent the sentinels on their feet and ready to take up arms against their foul intruders.

But from the direction that they had been spotted, the Satyrs seemed more intent on going somewhere else, unlikely Satyrnaar, but there might be a small encampment nearby. This did not bode well for the sentinels, having to deal with the already numerous Horde presence currently pressing in the east of Ashenvale.

With their numbers stretched, the sentinels wouldn't have the resources to deal with the foul creatures, and having these creatures plaguing caravans, adventurers, or simply those who lived in Ashenvale would be troublesome. The captain of the sentinels stationed in the town decided to gather as many adventurers and volunteers to join in a hunt for the rogue party of Satyrs.

The force gathered were about half a dozen, mainly young adventurers who were looking to gain experience, the few veteran adventurers that had joined had questionable records. Though calling these people veteran adventurers might have been too kind, they'd be more travelled than experienced in being veterans.

A chubby night elf mage, who happened to be wearing some rather attenuating leather gear, seemed to complain a lot about travelling by foot. Another night elf adventurer who joined was a rogue who had questionable reasons for joining in; she had her eyes jumping between the other sentinels and a couple of young human warriors, she seemed to flirt a lot for someone who's supposed to be skilled in being quiet.

The other in their group was a hunter who had a large frost sabre, she seemed likely the best out of the group, but that might have been a little premature on the captain's behalf. The hunter in question seemed just bored by the whole quest, she seemed more eager to get on with flirting with the human warriors in their band. For some reason, the hunter also seemed strange for someone who's supposed to be experienced, whatever the reason might be for this strange behaviour, who knows.

Once they reached the last spotted location of the Satyrs, the hunt really took off, though they spent half an hour trekking through the forest, they were getting close to the encampment, well at least that was the hope. Though something strange happened around this point…

The head huntress raised her hand. "Halt." She ordered the group.

The whole band stopped dead in their tracks. As they waited for a moment or two, the huntress looked around at their surroundings. It was only a few moments later when the chubby mage asked.  
"Why are we stopping here?"

"Shhh…" The huntress hissed at the mage.

"What now you're snarking like a naga because I kept talking?" The mage deadpanned.

"Silence." The huntress chastised the mage.

"Hmph." The mage pouted.

The hunter in their group asked. "Is there something ahead of us?"

The huntress took a moment before she replied. "It's not that, can you hear something strange?"

The hunter perked her ears up and listened in carefully, silence.  
"Yeah, it's quiet." The hunter stated.

"It's too quiet, where's all the animals and insects?" The huntress asked the hunter.

It was clear that the forest was now dead silent, unnaturally so, such things are a very if not impossible occurrence. What was going on that could cause this? But they didn't really need to wait long. A sharp whine could be heard from a far.  
"Can you hear that?" One of the warriors said aloud.

"Yeah that sounds like something, um like a cannon ball coming…" The other warrior said.

It was then the noise got loud enough to their position that they looked up to find the source. The darkness of the skies concealed whatever was making the noise. But when it finally came close enough, the group saw what it was.  
"By Elune what's that?" The mage asked.

"Looks like a giant wing…" The hunter suggested.

"Umm, guys I think it's coming this way…" Their rogue noted.

The object was indeed getting closer. The huntress in charge then shouted.  
"Everyone to cover!"

The group didn't need to be told as they began running from their spot and began to head in the opposite direction of the giant wing. All of them could hear the noise getting louder, as they reached an outcropping of rocks; the wing began to crash through trees and whatever else happened to be in its path.

The huntress managed to get herself and her mount behind a large rock formation with the others as the wing roared overhead bringing down what seemed like the entire sky with it. The large number of trees in its path was cleaved as it roared onwards. The band were blinded by the debris, but also deafened by the tremendous noise created by the wing.

But they didn't need to wait long as the wing finally crashed into the earth with an earthshaking thud, there was no explosion, but the ground shook violently from the crash. As the band managed to get the debris cleared, they noticed that the skies above them were suddenly clearer, and also there was a lack of tree a canopy.

"Well that's new." The hunter managed to shout out as she rubbed her ears.

"What?" The chubby mage asked to the group.

"I think she said that its noon." The rogue added to the confused conversation.

"Why is it noon?" The mage asked to the group.

"I said new! Not noon!" The hunter yelled back.

"Oh will you three shut it!" The huntress finally yelled over the group.

"Hey, not so close! My ears are still ringing." The hunter complained.

The huntress face palmed. 'This is going to be a very long night.' She thought to herself.

XXXXX

AN: Done, hope you guys enjoy this new story, and please keep in mind that there's a lack of adventure fics for this sort of crossover. I mean there have been plenty of references in Stargate about Warcraft, no idea why no one picked up on the idea to make a fic about it.


End file.
